Forsake Not The Father
by sproutofjane
Summary: It's time to initiate Bella into the family. Mature Adult Content. Polyamory. Consentual Incest Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Forsake Not the Father by sproutofjane**

Time period is Breaking Dawn after the honeymoon. No pregnancy or Renesmee or Jacob. Carlisle decides it's time to initiate Bella into the family. WARNING: Hardcore Adult themes. Slash/FemmeSlash. Homosexuality. Polyamory. Incest Themes. Everything in here is Consensual. If this bothers you, click the little "back" button up there. Thanks.

~Chapter 1 ~~

Bella and I returned home from our honeymoon and were settling into our new life as a married vampire couple with the rest of the Cullen family. The family joined us on Isle Esme for her change and transition period. It was perfect. I wouldn't have done anything differently. Seeing Bella thrive couldn't make me any happier. Everyone has been really pleased with Bella's change as a vampire and how she's adapted to her new skills. Each of my family members watches her with interest enough for Bella and I to notice. I've been deluding myself, distracting myself with Bella, denying the truth. The family is trying to shelter their thoughts so it's unclear to me, but I know deep down what's coming. Suggestive comments or staring at Bella's body lines or the way she moves are becoming very common and obvious. I can't stop staring at her either. I've waited so long for her, for this, and it's all better than I could have ever imagined.

Esme has taken Bella for a run to hunt. Bella and I had what I believe is our first "spat", a heated discussion. It was silly really, but it's no secret that I've always struggled with issues of jealousy and possessiveness. Any therapist would have a field day. But seeing Bella begin to leave our bedroom this morning in a short towel to run through the house and out onto the back patio to retrieve her swimsuit from the clothes line is what set me off.

"You're going where to get what?"

"I just want to snatch my suit from the line. I love the fresh sent by leaving it out there. I was hoping to soak in a little sun today."

"Why don't you let me get it for you; you're in your towel."

"Seriously Edward, I've already realized there are no secrets in this family. It will make no difference if they see me in a towel."

"It will make a difference to me."

"Edward, forever is a long time for you to start off our marriage with you being insecure and overprotective."

Esme walked in and handed Bella her swim suit and suggested the two of them go for a run. I kissed my mother on the cheek and my wife on the forehead and heaved myself onto the bed, crossing my legs and closing my eyes as I folded my hands behind my head.

The breeze of wind and blur of greenery begin to slow as Bella and Esme washed their hands in the stream and Esme began to tell Bella the history of just how close the family is, how they share everything, a very loving and intimate family can not keep any secrets from one another. She began to explain how it was when Rosalie joined the family.

"Carlisle and I were a couple and we naturally expected that Edward and her would be one, too. Unfortunately, there was no chemistry between them and it was obvious that they would have a brother and sister relationship. Rosalie was very lonely when she came to us, having just lost her fiancé, her family, and everyone she knew. Even though we don't sleep, quite often we would have to bring Rosalie into the bed with us and hold her in the dark to calm her. When she found Emmett, things became much easier for her, but Emmett struggled horrifically when he first came to us. He was confused with his new life and angry that he didn't have control over things as quickly as he would have liked. There were many nights they both came to us like scared little children and Carlisle and I would comfort them through the night. Emmett was so brave, yet he craved the love and approval from us as parents, from Carlisle as his Father and creator. This was a hard time for Edward since he had been changed long before and our attention was focused on our new children and he was still alone."

"It was such a relief for Edward when Alice and Jasper came. Of course, we didn't change them and they were already a couple, but it was simply meant-to-be that they would be a part of our family. Edward immediately took to Alice and Jasper. Their special abilities so naturally bonded them in a very intimate way, very quickly. Alice and Jasper had been changed for quite some time and they were stable and independent compared to Rosalie and Emmett and their volatile emotions. But they both felt it necessary to come to Carlisle and me to establish and firm their position as our children. Edward calmed down tremendously as he and Jasper became best friends as well as brothers. Jasper did wonders for the family with his abilities to shift away the hurt and increase the comfort. It was therapy and healing for all of us. Therapy that a vampire family couldn't possibly get anywhere else because the human world offered no understanding or options for our situation."

Bella leaned back on a boulder, relaxing her pondering eyebrows up to the sun.

"Bella we all know our family is complete now that you're here with us forever. I know I didn't birth you or even change you, but I am your mother now. You can always come to me. At anytime for whatever you may need. Because that's _my_ gift, to comfort and give you what you need. So I'm telling you right now to put away any feelings of awkwardness and jump in. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Bella?"

I could hear the thoughts of the family clearly now that Bella was out. "He's moping over the heated discussion he and Bella had earlier." A constant stream of thoughts flowing from the rest of the family one after another.

Rosalie stops at my door, leaning slightly on the wall, saying, "Remember what it was like when I came, brother. Bella is doing amazingly well compared to how we were in the beginning. Don't take that for granted. Give her time. Give her space to adjust."

I sighed heavily.

Her thoughts continued where her words left off. "Let her rely on the rest of us and not just you all the time. She needs to develop her relationships and support system, Edward. Send her to Carlisle and Esme." She flashed images to him of how they had comforted her when she was new and struggling. Dark, stormy nights. Sobs heaving from her chest. Climbing into bed with Esme, who held her to her chest and stroked her hair. Carlisle spooning behind Rosalie, massaging her shoulders. Rosalie suckling on Esme's bosom and between her legs. Carlisle entering Rosalie to bring her to release.—

"ROSE!" I cursed, to stop her visual barrage. Rosalie shrugged and walked off.

I mindlessly made my way downstairs to sit down at the piano. Emmett's lighthearted attitude encouraged a huge exhale as he played video games. Emmett says to me even though I'm not in the same room, "Dude, Rose is right. Bella is doing amazingly well, you should lighten up on her." Emmett flashed images to prove his point. Bella learning to hold delicate things and manipulate them safely under her new strength. Bella running and leaping. Images of her now graceful legs stretching and pulling in her strides accentuating her muscles and curves. Half naked, landing on me in the woods and riding on my hardened lap.—

"Emmett!" I growled a warning. Emmett responded, "What? It's a small forest. We're bound to stumble upon each other from time to time."

His thoughts continued, showing me another view of Bella and I having sex in the woods. My eyebrow raised threateningly as Emmett mumbled the words he was thinking, "I LIKE to watch."

I stood quickly, knocking over the piano bench on to the floor behind me and lunged at Emmett on the couch. Wrestling and grappling and we fell off the couch crunching the corner end of the coffee table in our descent. Emmett's words came out of the tumbling.

"Bro!" "Sorry. It's just…" "You guys are Beautiful". His face was serious, sincere.

I stopped my attack resulting in laying on top of Emmett on the living room floor, panting, sweaty. I sighed defeated as Emmett just smiled up at me. I grunted in disgust as Emmett jokingly winked, licked his lips, and thrust his hips up into me suggestively a few times.

"Emmett, you stink. Go take a bath."

I lifted myself off Emmett and raked my hands through my sweaty hair.

"I need…Jasper."

I knocked and entered Jasper's room with the welcome atmospheric layer of pot smoke in the air. I looked around for Alice, but almost in response, she turned up the music in her room on the shared wall with Jaspers'.

"Dude, you're all sweaty, were you wrestling with Emmett again?" He chuckled a little.

He knew damn well I was wrestling with Emmett. He could hear it downstairs. Jasper grinned knowingly and patted the lounging couch beside him. I sat down next to Jasper, my legs relaxing into the cushions and my knee fell out to lean against Jasper's. He passed me a toke off his joint and ruffled the back of my hair as I inhaled. I held it for a while and released some tension with my exhale. Jasper's arm rested on the back of the couch as he stroked the hair on the back of my neck. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

I hadn't been with Jasper since long before I'd even met Bella. I'd been such a pent up prude that he finally pinned me and saved me from my balls turning my whole body blue. I loved Jasper. We knew each other all too well and understood so much without ever speaking. He never put labels on anything or had to over discuss things. He just knew what was needed to adjust the situation around him and did what was necessary to get his environment back to the level of love and peace he needed to function.

When I opened my eyes he was looking at my face, waiting. I _knew_ that look. I started to open my mouth to protest.

"Edward. Shut the fuck up. Or get out." Jasper said simply.

I crashed my mouth into his and our pants were quickly discarded. Hands fumbling in assistance. He reached for and passed a bottle of lube and I applied liberally. I pushed him flat onto the floor and pressed my ridiculously hard erection in to his ass with a grunt escaping both our lips. I pounded my emotions out of myself and into him in a way that I could never allow myself to do with Bella. I gripped him so hard that my fists began to cramp. My release exploding into him as my body rattled and shook. Jasper pulled and turned under me, grabbing me fiercely and wrapping his arms around my head and neck and squeezed me to his now sweaty chest. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. He held me there for a long time, I swear he had fallen asleep. He was waiting for me. Waiting for me to come to terms, but not between him and me.

I barely whispered.

"Jasper, she's my wife. I'm supposed to protect her."

He spoke carefully to me, "Edward. She's one of us now. She needs to take her place in the family." He reached for another toke, exhaled and said, "If you love something, let the dove go and all that shit."

He pushed me off and we put our pants back on. I nodded to the hard on he was stuffing into his jeans and he shook his head no and looked over at Alice's wall. Instantly the song blared through the wall (Prince—Get Off) and we both chuckled. Jasper gave me a man hug and a kiss on the cheek and held his door open for me. I stepped out into the hall as Alice was coming out of her bedroom door.

She took a few quick steps and jumped up into my arms and pecked me on the lips.

"Don't worry, Edward. She's going to love it." I winced a little and she flashed me a dozen fleshy visions in her mind. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "And so are you."

Showing me an image of my face squinched up in the ecstasy of orgasm. My jaw hung open in shock as she hopped down and over to Jasper. Their arms wrapped around each other and they giggled as they disappeared behind his closing door. I walked into my room and stood at the floor to ceiling glass window staring out onto the field into the trees where Esme and Bella would likely emerge from. My thoughts were everywhere. I didn't know if I could do this.

While my wife stood before me, discarding her muddy clothes. I tried to get my words out to her and failed miserably. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to share her. "Bella you know I love you more than anything and I'd never let anything or anyone hurt you. I'd take you away from my own family if I thought they'd hurt you, Bella." I swallowed thickly and she nodded staring out the window.

We took a shower, tenderly washing each other, giving passionate kisses which led to intense claiming of one another against the tile wall. We had just finished drying off and getting dressed when I heard my Father's voice from the other side of my bedroom door. "Edward and Bella, come on downstairs for a family meeting."

Everyone stood around various parts of the room sort of leaning back. Carlisle and Esme stood next to the loveseat, suggesting we sit on the couch near them. Bella and I stood there, hands wound together, united. Everyone was silent. I stared at my Father, his broad shoulders and his firm superhero-like stance in his posture. I felt like a child the way I looked up to him sometimes, knowing that all along he meant for us to be equals, companions throughout eternity. I pinched the bridge of my nose when I looked into his powerful blue eyes and heard the thoughts that were coming.

"It's time to initiate Bella into the family." Carlisle said firmly with an underlying cocky grin.

The energy was high in the room. No one was breathing, stone still and yet ready to pounce in case I lost it.

I'm not sure what they were expecting, but it certainly was not the words that fell out of my Bella's mouth.

"Carlisle. Esme. I'm ready."

Every eye in the room snapped to her face. Her eyes met mine. She reached her hand up to cup my cheek and spoke softly yet convicted, "Edward, it's ok. I know everything. I've known it all along. Esme made the love clear to me by placing the last puzzle piece in my mind today. We're going to be together, you and I, with this family. Forever. It's ok because it changes nothing between you and I, it only completes us. And I want this."

She looked at me with her eyes urging me on. Jasper was flooding the room with comfort and lust, but I could read her through it now. She meant every word. I kissed her lips and let go of her hand.

She looked back to Carlisle and said, "I'm ready."

She began to follow them upstairs and my creator took her hand in his. I wanted to collapse on the floor and let my head fall into my hands, when my mother reached her fingers around my hand and led me up the stairs behind my father and my wife.


	2. The Initiation

**Disclaimer:** This story contains Mature Adult Content. Polyamory. Consentual Incest Themes. If this bothers you, or if you're under age 18, please turn away and click that little 'back' button up there. Thanks. I don't own the characters, but I sure enjoy showing my version of them.

_She looked back to Carlisle and said, "I'm ready."_

_She began to follow them upstairs and my creator took her hand in his. I wanted to collapse on the floor and let my head fall into my hands, when my mother reached her fingers around my hand and led me up the stairs behind my father and my wife._

~~CH 2 The Initiation~~

The sound of the bedroom door closing behind me caused me to panic. The unbeating heart in my chest was racing and I struggled for air that I didn't need. I watched what seemed like slow motion as he led her to stand by him at the foot of the bed. Esme gently turned me toward her, tenderly shhing me just above a whisper. I couldn't take my eyes from them; the two people in the world that I love most. Bella looked up into his eyes and they held hands between them. They were swaying so slightly, moving to a rhythm that wasn't audible. I didn't even notice Esme's tiny hands going over my buttons and sliding my shirt down off my shoulders because a sort of techno beat was thrumming through my head as I watched my Father and my Wife dance together. I knew the sound wasn't audible, but somehow we all heard it, like being lured by a pied piper. He cupped her chin and leaned his lips against her ear.

_No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I can't let this happen. Not _my_ Bella. She's My Bella! She's my _wife_!_

I screamed out, but my body was frozen. Esme's little hands pressed against my bare chest as if to hold me back.

"Bella, you've agreed to marry my son. When you asked him to change you, you asked to be bonded to him forever." Carlisle spoke quietly, hypnotically in Bella's ear. She nodded at him.

Esme pulled my frantic hand from my hair and placed it on her breast as she began kissing my naked chest, her short frame pressed against my thighs. She mentally restrained me with her gentle physical touch. I was held in place with shock, forced to watch.

"But you must realize that before Edward bound himself to you, he was bound to this family. Specifically bound to me, his Father, his creator. And after some time, to Esme, his Mother, and eventually to each of his siblings. Do you understand Darling?" Carlisle cooed. Bella nodded.

Carlisle pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "No dear, I need you to speak aloud."

"Yes Carlisle, I understand." She spoke clearly, without waiver in her voice. My mind was fogged by heavy confusion. She couldn't know what she's saying yes to. I thought they would make an exception for Bella.

"Very good. I know Esme spoke with you today about our bond and about the need for you to be bound to our family forever just as you have bound yourself to Edward. Do you understand what we're asking you to do? Do you understand that we're asking you to submit to consummating this commitment, Bella?"

"Father, please! She doesn't have to do this. It's too much…how can I just…hand her over?" I pleaded.

His eyes snapped to mine. Bella looked back and forth from him to me questioningly. She seemed so calm. She couldn't possibly realize the enormity of this situation. She had to understand that I didn't want to let her go, share her.

"Edward, we've discussed this. You knew what would happen when you brought your mate into this house. You committed to your love to us long ago, if you need to break your commitment, then say the word and you and Bella can leave right now and never come back. Is that what you want Son? Have I _ever_ hurt you? Do you really think I would hurt your wife?" Carlisle spoke firmly, voice even.

"No Father. I'll love you forever."

"Esme, perhaps this will be easier on him if you…humble him."

A racking sob of a sound escaped my mouth. In a flash, Esme had me stripped completely bare, on my knees, and shackled to the wall with my wrists together behind my back. The familiar cold metal against my skin, the thick carpet under my knees calmed me more than I expected. The slight sound of the chains that bound me, clicking my mind into the mental space I needed to be in for me to bare to see my wife standing before my Father.

_Calm. She was so calm. This can't be real._

Esme shh-ed me the way she so tenderly does and smoothed the hair back from my forehead. My head sagging downward as he spoke to her again.

"It's okay, Bella. Edward needs this. Do you see that he's not hurt? Do you see how he's calmed down now? Everyone has special needs. Eternity together has granted us the ability to explore and meet those needs for one another. There is no fear here. Only love. Do you want to continue with us Bella?"

I looked up when she didn't respond verbally. I had to see her. _Could she really want this? What could she possibly desire from this?_ She was nodding.

"I accepted you as my child when you married my son. Will you be our partner in this "family"? Agree and allow us to meet the needs of one another as a family? Will you submit to me as your Father?"

She began to nod again when he stopped her. "Ah-ah-ah. Verbally Bella. I need to hear your consent."

She was quiet for a moment. She looked over at me and I tried to send all the love I had for her in our eyes. But I couldn't read her. Her face changed to understanding and… what was that? A smirk rose on the corner of her mouth. _Oh dear. Oh fuck, I know that look. _

Bella turned back to Carlisle and with a smile on her face, she said to him without wavering,

"Daddy… it would be my pleasure to please you. My honor to submit to you as the "head" of our family."

"Oh Isabella, you have no idea how happy that makes me." He chuckled. "I don't think any of my children have had the…fortitude… to call me Daddy…except maybe that one time with Esme and Rosalie" he uncharacteristically pondered aloud. "…but with you, Bella, I think I like it. I like it, a loT." He smiled broadly at her.

_Shut. The. Front. Door. _

Not only did my new bride understand what my Father was asking of her, but she wanted it, and wanted to give as good as she got.

_Vixen! She's been holding out on me!_

"Bella, you may kneel before me."

Esme dropped an unnecessary, but ceremonial pillow on the floor between the two of them and whispered to Bella to undress. Carlisle and Bella each discarded their clothing and she got on her knees. I barely recognized the sound of my own whimpering at the sight of them before me.

His thick and solid erection proudly displayed in front of her, she licked her lips and I sobbed. Esme and I watched from our side of the room as Bella confidently wrapped her hand around his dick. We were a few paces away from them, but it felt so intense, so close, I felt like I could feel her little hand right on me. I bit my lip as Bella leaned in and licked his tip. Looking up grinning at him, she opened her mouth and fully took him into her throat. Hearing my chains behind me, reminding me of my place, I looked over at Mother, in her chair, foot perched on the arm, fingers buried deep between her legs. She reached out and pet my head. And we watched as Bella slowly began to suck and stroke our Master's rod.

"Yes Bella. Firmly." He crooned. She worked her hand around him and slowly increased her speed with his intent thrusting.

"Do you respect the head, my child? My beautiful child?" She moaned affirmatively on him.

"Mother, I feel the love." He said simply towards Esme. Esme now naked and watching from her arm chair next to me, crawled down on her hands and knees toward Bella. She reached her hand between Bella's thighs and gave her a double tap. Without missing a beat on our Father's cock, Bella spread her legs apart. Esme laid down on her back and scooted herself under Bella, between her knees. Resting her head on the pillow, she pressed her mouth against Bella's mound. Bella sighed around Father's cock and lowered her pussy onto Mother. I pulled against my chains unconsciously. _So beautiful._ I never imagined our family could be so complete. Never imagined Bella would want such a thing. Never imagined I would be able to let go. Never imagined their moaning and wet sounds would sound so good. I was burning inside. Burning away all the possessiveness and control over Bella. Burning away all my insecurities of losing my wife in some way, of not being able to protect her, not being able to provide for all of her needs. Her needs were being met alright, like I never could have imagined. I never imagined she wanted this; that _I_ wanted this.

"Edward, do you feel the love?" Carlisle said to me. I looked down at my throbbing, seeping, hard on and silently sobbed.

"Yes Father."

Carlisle pulled back and erupted on Bella's heaving breasts. They smiled at each other as he caught his breath; watching his seed drip down her body. Esme groaned against Bella and gripped her arms around her thighs, pulling her down harder into her mouth.

"Yes my lovelies. Feel it. Feel the love." Carlisle swept his hands behind Bella's neck and pulled her hair up on top of her head. He crooned in her ear.

"We love you, Bella. Do you feel the love my child?" Bella let out an explosive scream as she climaxed on top of Mother. Her scream prolonged as Father bent his face behind her and sunk his teeth into the flesh on the back of her neck. Claiming her, marking her, my perfect bride, my mate, _Our _Mate, now complete.

I stared at them all, panting along with them. They were sated, heighted. Esme slid out from under her and rose to Father. He kissed her and licked at the corner of her mouth. Esme leaned down and licked at the wound on Bella's neck. Carlisle pulled Bella up from her knees and held her to his chest.

"Thank you, Father." She spoke into his neck.

"No Bella, thank _you_. You've pleased me greatly." He stroked her hair and nodded to Esme. Esme grabbed Bella's hand and led her to their bed. I lowered my eyes to the floor as Father walked over to me.

He bent his knees down to me. "No Son, look at me." I didn't look up. Full sobs falling from my mouth. "Edward. Look at me." I looked up at him and he grabbed my chin in one hand and roughly wiped the tears from my cheek. "Well done. Well done."

Hearing the words I needed to hear, deep down inside, allowed me to exhale. He released my bonds and gently caressed my wrists and knees, our lips kissing each other's flesh wherever we could reach. He pulled me to stand and led me to the bed with Bella and Esme. The blankets were pushed down and Esme lifted the sheet. We climbed in, me beside Bella, and Carlisle behind me.

"Bella, show the love to your husband." Esme said from behind her.

I took my wife, my mate, _our_ mate, into my arms and tried to see her new mark. But she reached her hand between us and squeezed my still hard flesh, giving it a good stroke. I groaned out. Father chuckled behind me. Bella slid her leg up over my thigh and pulled me into her wet warmth. I felt our Mother's tiny hand slide between us, wrapping around Bella, and pushing over Bella's clit. Bella gasped and then sighed contentedly. Father pressed his hips against me, adding his strength to my force into Bella.

All of us touching, moving together, hands all over and yet blending together. Burying myself deep inside Bella, she wrapped her arms around me tighter, though we couldn't possibly get any closer. It was all so surreal. I couldn't contain it and Bella could feel me rising. She spoke softly to me, tears dripping down her face as she smiled.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you, Edward. Thank you. Thank you." She repeated as she climaxed her love onto me. I shook in her arms as I followed a moment later.

Many sighs and caresses flowed through those sheets.

"_Complete_" I thought, "_Complete_".

But it was not complete.

I heard them before anyone else. I know because they were too still. But I was tensed, prepared for the blow.

A loud bang burst at the door.

"1 – 2 – 3 !" They chorused.

The door flew open and my four siblings rushed in and yelled, "Welcome to the family, Bella!" They simultaneously dove onto the bed on top of all of us, fully clothed above the sheets. Giggles and squeals peeled out. Everyone was talking at once.

"Oh Brother, I'm so proud of you. You did so good! I wasn't sure if you were going to make it, but you did so great!" chirped Alice.

"Esme that was beautiful, I could hear her scream, and remember when it was my time." Rosalie spoke to Mother.

"Good job Edward. I knew you could do it. Bella, you made the right choice, I can't wait to see what you've got." Jasper nudged between Father and I.

Carlisle added to Jasper, "They really did beautifully. Bella was so willing, so committed. I'm so pleased."

And then. Emmett spoke.

"So bro, when do I get a turn with Bella?"


	3. Introductions Part 1

**Warning: Adult Content. If you're not 18 or older, or if you're not into 'intense intimate scenes' then you should click the Back button on your browser. Thanks.**

__Previously in Forsake Not The Father...

_And then. Emmett spoke._

"_So bro, when do I get a turn with Bella?"_

…

**CH3 Family Introductions Part 1- In Which Bella meets a Little Girl and a Bear.**

Emmett is my definition of dichotomy in love and hate. We all love my playful over-sized brother. But damn if I hate his relentless playfulness when it comes to my Bella.

The whole family could tell I was still recovering emotionally from Bella's Initiation. It was like an open wound I was trying to hide. I wanted to claim it as a battle scar, but I feared it would only fester. I was thankful they wanted to give me some space to have time alone with Bella. Alice came to me and told me the family was going out on a picnic. The thought of a picnic gave me fond memories of the last family picnic we went on before Bella joined the family. But I'd still gladly let them go without me if it meant some quiet time with my wife without the family listening though doors and walls every chance they got.

Stating the obvious to everyone but me, I was so relieved that Bella submitted herself to Father. She looked so beautiful at his feet. The only thing I selfishly liked more, was her kneeling at mine. I might be a generous man, but I don't like to share. I knew what was coming next and I didn't want it to happen. I knew Emmett was a very gentle lover for his unusually large size. But I also knew that he was all paws when in a certain headspace and I didn't want him to rip my precious little kitty. My kitty is fierce though. I know exactly how playful she can be. We'd torn through more than one wall in the cottage during our six month honeymoon retreat. We'd explored so many positions and fantasies I didn't even know I had, let alone, that she'd want to participate in. She had more than a few ideas of her own that made me blush. But I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell her no. If she wanted the moon, I'd fetch it for her.

I heard the back door close, swooped in on Bella and pressed her body against our bedroom door with my body in a breathless instant.

"Bella, you know I love you more than my existence? And I'd do anything for you. You only need to speak it and I'll do it."

"Of course Edward. What is it? What are you trying to tell me?" Her worried tone quickly changed to peevishness. She pushed my shoulders back from her. "Is this about the initiation? Edward you have to believe that I was not corrupted. I wanted this."

"But Bella how could you have possibly known our family's secrets and then…wanted to participate with them?" My exhale was heavy. "Did you really think that I could just hand you over to them?"

"Edward you really think you can keep me caged to this new world open to me? You know it will only be you. Forever. If it is only ever you and I, it will be enough. But it doesn't have to be. We have more than that. We're all a family now." My body slid down hers and I fell to my knees. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I rested my head against her abdomen. "And I _did_ know, Edward. I knew all along."

"You did? I didn't…they didn't… who? How?" I stammered; incomprehending my eyes jerked up to meet hers pleading with her to explain.

She exhaled and began slowly with certainly. "I believe they left certain things out for me to see. Everyone is too careful for little things to be overlooked, to make mistakes." "I saw the way you look at Carlisle—Father. And Esme allowed me to walk in on them once. Once Alice sent me to Rosalie for a matching accessory to a new dress she'd gotten me. When I went to Rose, she called me over to stand near while she dug through a trunk full of costumes. Very…_unusual _costumes, Edward." "And I've yet to see exactly what is in the burgundy room behind Father's cabinet in the basement." I tried to contain my widened eyes from shock. "Yes, I know about Jasper's _room_."

I stood up and began to pace. "Okay, so maybe you weren't as clueless as I'd like to delude myself that you were. But have you always wanted to experiment with them? Did you really think I would allow that? I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt."

She reached out, grabbing my arm and yanked me back. She quickly had me turned and pressed against our door now. It creaked under her force, and if she kept at it, we'd need a new door soon. "Edward, I am your wife. But you are _Not_ my keeper. So let's get this straight right now. Something I will not allow is for you to govern what I'm "allowed" to do. Is. _That. _Clear?" She punctuated each word by kissing up my neck.

I wanted to protest. Deep inside me was something yelling, "No. MINE." And I wanted to hold that caged bunny so tight that I didn't care if it died. I made me angry. But instead, a sort of whimper came out and I wanted to cry.

"Haven't you seen by now, that I'm more than capable of handling myself. My newborn strength still lingers enough to annihilate any of them. Add in my fierceness if I felt threatened…" She kissed again, "and I'd shred them on principle."

"Uh-huh" I mumbled under her spell.

"You're right Bella. I'm sorry. I'm constantly reminded not to underestimate you. Oh god Bella, I'm so glad you're my wife and not my enemy. Say you'll be with me forever. Tell me everyday. I need to hear it. I'd be lost without you."

She giggled playfully in my ear, nipping and flicking her tongue on my lobe the way I like. She spoke sticky sweet and sarcastically, "I love you Edward. No one will ever love me like you. I will only want you. Forever."

I growled at her in response.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Naked time now?"

"Yes Edward."

We fumbled off our clothes in a new record pace, although, I think Bella may have ripped her shirt in the process. I picked her up and held her round ass in my hands. God she felt so good against me. She was so strong, I barely felt her weight in my arms; her legs wrapped tightly around my hips and her arms over my shoulders. Her wet heat was resting right atop my firm rod and she slid onto me like a perch. I walked her over to my wall of windows, knowing that no one was here but me and my beautiful wife, my eternal mate, and pressed her back against the glass. It was cold, but I knew it had to feel good with the flame she was flaring between us. My eyes were on her and her body reacting to mine so when I looked up and out onto our view, I froze in the middle of my first thrust when I saw my entire family sitting in lawn chairs in the back yard. True to their word, the picnic blanket was spread out before them and Emmett and Esme were spread out on top of it, mostly nude.

Bella startled. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Bella. Don't. Move."

I could clearly see that Alice had her sketch book open on her lap and Jasper had his journal open on his. Rose was pretending not to notice the people around her while she filed her already perfect nails. Dad had a pipe going. _A pipe? Seriously Father?_ I looked at him questioningly. Fully aware that they were watching us, that they intended to watch us all along, I was frozen there, feeling hopeless, I didn't bother to move. There was really no need to move Bella away, I didn't _need_ to protect her from them.

Father leaned over to Alice and ripped a blank page out of her book, quickly wrote something. He held up the large paper towards me. It said, "Submit to the Lesson". I exhaled and banged my forehead over Bella's shoulder against the glass. Bella clenched her legs around me adjusting her grip a little and my hips involuntarily responded in thrust. "Mmmm" she purred.

"Bella? How do you feel about exhibitionism?"

"Edward, my naked ass is pressed against a wall of windows like a fucking stage-play and you pick this moment to ask me?"

"True." I chuckled, pressing into her further. "But that was when you thought there was nothing out this window but trees and raindrops."

"Edward is your family having their picnic in the backyard right now?"

"Bella, YOUR family is having a partially nude picnic in the backyard right now." I continued mumbling under my breath, "They're not _my_ family at the moment, I'm considering disowning them."

"Well then, if they want a _show_, let's give them a show." I looked at her and she winked. Fucking _winked_, with the most wicked little grin and I couldn't resist.

Jasper was writing in his journal with speed so rapid I expected to see smoke rise from the paper, I could tell by the movement of his pen, he was taking detailed notes, even though his body posture remained as calm as ever. A lock of hair fell over his eye and he puffed at it.

Alice was perched in her seat and her sketchpad was perched against her knees. She kept tilting her head to the left like we were living emoticons and gliding her hand in long strokes against the paper, her fingers smudged in charcoal. I could see the image in her mind, my gorgeously nude Bella and her long legs, my body crumpled at her feet, weeping tears upon them. _Interesting artistic impression_.

Father sat back with one ankle crossed over his opposing knee while taking in that blasted pipe. He was just as content as if he was watching a bird in a tree. Baby birds to be exact.

Rosalie had her long legs outstretched with her pedicured red toes massaging Emmett's ass while he continued to violate our willing mother. Mother was whispering so, so quietly into Emmett's ear. I did kind of wish I could hear that one way conversation. Well, I guess it wasn't completely one-way, as Emmet _was_ responding physically, just not verbally.

Rosalie's toes had my mind thinking. I travelled to some thoughts I didn't like, but I felt that it was at least better to let them play out and be prepared for the possibilities, than to ignore them and be caught off guard. Emmett had his eyes on Bella. I knew this. _Rosalie_ knew this. She _knew_ this and she _knew_ I'd be watching them as they were watching us. She _knew_ it was obvious that everyone was in chairs and Emmett was the one naked. So she was using him to give me a message. I could see it clearly now. Emmett liked ass play, so it was no big deal that her toes were at his rim. She already knew how I felt about it. What they all didn't know was how Bella felt about it. And they wanted to know. Fuck. I knew Bella had a virgin ass. I also knew that wouldn't last long in this family. I sure as heck wasn't going to allow a beast like Emmett to get to her first.

My mind had completed the lap in a blink. I had Bella stand and turn against the window. I caressed her full breasts and rolled and plucked her nipples to a peak. Pressing her against the glass, I knew the cold would keep them pert. I wished for a moment I could be on the lawn watching with them. "Don't move, my love." I crooned.

I quickly reached in my drawer for the smallest plug I had set aside.

When I returned a moment later, she was practically humping the glass for them, searching for friction. I gently slid my hands over her body. I pressed my very hard erection against her ass cheeks. She pushed her hips back into me and I hissed a little. "Keep your hands on the glass." I said and I pulled her hips back so that she had to take a few small steps backward. She bent slightly at the waist to keep her hands up and support her lean. I bent down and stroked her legs. I tapped the inside of her knee so she would spread her feet apart, and kissed her thigh when she complied.

I stood up and looked at her form. "God you're so beautiful, Bella." Her breasts hung naturally from her chest with gravity, showing off their perfect young size. Her slim waist and unscarred belly so taught. Her wide hips and round butt, pushed out to me. Unwittingly, she struck such a natural willing submissive pose. Her long legs and small feet held her posture so that her pussy was slick and revealed to me. She gasped when my hand reached between her legs and pet her sensitive flesh. I massaged at her until she was moaning and her knees were beginning to tremble.

"Please Edward, stop teasing me!" she begged.

I coated myself with her wetness and gave myself a quick stroke before I planted myself deep within her aching pussy. She cried out my name. I worked her slowly, not allowing her to climax yet. I balanced myself skillfully while reaching one hand around in front of her, rubbing her clit. When she began to move with me, against me, I moved my other hand from her hip and slid it between us and rubbed at her ass with my thumb and dipped at it a little. She groaned at me and pushed back into it. I knew she'd been wanting this, but the truth was I wasn't ready to visualize her like that yet. _She_ was ready. I needed to let go and allow her to get what she wanted, what _she_ needed to grow. I got excited at the thought that we could all experience this together and thrust into her harder.

"Oh Edward, I'm going to… to…" I reached for the plug without missing a stroke and just as she was fully screaming her orgasm at the glass, I shoved the gobbed plug into her ass. She threw her head back and the filled pressure against my dick caused me to erupt with her. Still trembling within her, I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my chin on her shoulder, placing kisses on her hair.

"Edward, that felt so good. What have you _done_ to me? My… my…," she struggled to catch her breath, elbows now against the glass. "My ass feels like it stings."

Bella had been using her plug about a week now since the window exhibitionism at the family picnic. She was faithful to use it every day and took it as a personal challenge, moving up to a larger size already. I was so proud of her. I was still so surprised at how much she wanted to explore and experience our unique family love. I was in complete denial that she had known all along. I knew that Esme had talked to her and that she even had clues before the wedding, but I always figured that our family's lifestyle didn't apply to her and that I could protect her if it was something she didn't want to participate in.

She constantly amazed me. I knew from the moment I met her that she doesn't think like everyone else. She keeps me on my toes and always wondering how she's going to react to something. And Oh how I love watching her reactions. She is one of the most brave, adventurous women I know. While she has a valid fear of the unknown, she is not timid. I love how she's rarely indecisive. She considers something, makes a decision, and acts upon it. She lives her life with no regrets. I respect that immensely and I hope to live my life by that same example.

Alice came trotting down the stairs while we were watching TV and leaned over the back of the couch. She whispered into Bella's ear loud enough for all of us to hear. "Bella, Rosalie has something she'd like to show you in her room. She asked you to meet her up there." Bella looked at me questioningly. I exhaled thickly as my heavy head dropped to my chest. I nodded without looking at her.

I didn't follow Bella up the stairs but she later recounted to me what she saw. Besides I could hear everything. There were no secrets in this house. And Emmett would later recount with much detail in his mind exactly what took place and show me at every opportunity he got what a crass beast he was.

She knocked on the door and Rosalie answered wearing a pink and grey argyle school-girl uniform. Emmett was sitting on their futon covered in furry from head to toe; wearing a brown bear costume complete with the head-mask and clawed paws. Bella paused in the doorway, stunned for a moment. Rosalie quickly grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the room, closing the door behind her and snapped sweetly, "Take a deep breath and digest some images Bella, cause you're overdue for some new shit, and we're about to feed it to you."

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She said she only needed to collect herself for a moment. She knew this time was coming for her to be initiated with Rosalie and Emmett. And while she loved her eldest brother and sister dearly, at the moment she was trying to convince herself not to fear them or judge them, but simply to accept them and play with them.

Bella exhaled and opened her eyes. She muted a chuckle and asked Rosalie, "So whatcha got to eat?"

Rosalie giggled happily and pulled Bella further into the room. "Come and play with my teddy." She said in a child-like voice. Bella tried not to roll her eyes and just go with it. "My daddy got him for me. He's got the biggest lolly you'll ever see." Rosalie unbuttoned a panel at the belly of the Bear's costume and lowered the flap between his legs revealing the biggest penis Bella had ever seen aside from some freakish doctored images on the internet. Forget baby's arm, that thing was nearly the size of my own arm!

Emmett growled a purr. "Yes Teddy, you're such a good big boy, aren't ya furry baby?" Rosalie cooed as she gave the exposed flesh a strong stroke. Teddy grunted. He was mentally restrained to the futon with jump-ropes that Rosalie had pretended to tie. Of course they wouldn't be strong enough to hold him back. It was all just a part of the scene.

Bella reached out to touch Emmett's exposed meat. She quickly poked at it, trying to see if it was real. It smacked against his furry belly and he growled again. Rosalie smacked Bella's hand. "No! No! If you want to play with my Teddy, you have to ask first! And now you're going to have to please my kitty first!" Emmett growled again.

Rosalie pulled Bella over to the bed and flopped back onto it. Her little skirt flew up with the air. Lifting her feet to the sky and creating the most lusciously long legged V that only Rosalie can make, she pointed and commanded Bella.

"Lick."

Bella stood at the edge of the bed, calculating her strategy. She eyed Rosalie's thick, long, flowery lips, already wet, practically calling out to her. Bella licked her lips, dropped to her knees and began to crawl into position between Rosalie's smooth thighs. Rosalie was watching her carefully from her propped position on her elbows. Bella placed a light kiss right on top of Rosalie's clit and looked up at her smiling face and said, "Meow."

Rosalie beamed. Her voice wasn't even slightly out of character when she replied, "Oh yes, kitty, right there."

Bella proceeded to get into her own character, like a kitten seeks milk. She inhaled deeply, analyzing Rosalie's thick sent. It made her lustfully heady. Bella was determined to make Rosalie scream her name. She stuck out her tongue and gave Rosalie's bare, lippy, pussy a nice, slow lick from bottom to top, flicking the nub at the end. Rosalie's hips thrust involuntarily towards Bella's direction. Bella planted her mouth firmly over Rosalie's tender lips and began to lick and suck. Bella liked the way her pussy tasted; the tender responsive flesh under the power of her tongue, made her feel arrogant and sassy. Rosalie began to move her hips in rhythm. And Bella pressed her tongue more purposefully over Rosalie's clit. The two of them moved in tandem. Rosalie was making the most yearning light little groaning sounds. She was audibly climbing, searching for that peak. She mumbled incoherent words that Bella made out as, "Yes kitty, yes." And "You fucking bitch, you're gonna do it." Bella pulled her hand under herself and dipped a finger into Rose's wet hole. Rosalie squeaked out in pleasure. "Yes kitty! Faster!" she demanded.

At this, Bella noticed that Teddy—Emmett, groaned. She could tell from audible clues that he had freed his hand from the rope and the furry paw and was violently abusing his monster. Bella in response gave her best efforts with her tongue and mouth strongly over Rosalie's swollen clit and thrust several more fingers at her dripping pussy. Rosalie began to grunt and cuss out. "Bella, yes kitty, you're gonna fucking do it. I'm gonna, I'm gonna…BELLA!" And Rosalie's pussy began to spurt out right onto Bella's innocent face. Bella, startled, and instinctively wanted to pull back; but Rosalie grabbed Bella's head and pressed her to the leaking, pulsing, valve. Bella lapped at all the wetness. Rosalie had fallen back against the mattress, breaths heaving, wordless, and sated. Bella gently slid her fingers out and stood up, sucking on them. Rosalie threw her arm over her forehead and peeked open one eye at her new kitty sister.

Bella teasingly spoke first, "Did I please your kitty, little girl?"

"Uh-huh" Rosalie tiredly breathed.

"Do I get to play with your Teddy now?" Bella said playfully.

"Uh-uh. You have to warm up for _that_ first." Rosalie said matter-of-factly and completely sans character.

"EDWARD!" Rosalie yelled out. Before the last letter completely formed on her tongue, their bedroom door slammed open. I was standing in the frame wearing my British school-boy uniform, complete with knickers, sweater-vest, and cap. Not to be outdone, I held my trusty pop-gun against my shoulder.

Rosalie chuckled, but Bella stood there open mouthed. We had very jokingly attempted role play before, but never stayed in character, and she had definitely not seen me in a costume before.

Rosalie spoke first, "Alright young man. This kitty's been a good little girl, so I'm giving you one last chance to warm up her neglected meow-meow."

Bella chuckled and stepped backwards towards the bed, quickly stripping her clothes. I watched her predatorily. I wouldn't look at Emmett, but I could clearly see him out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting so quietly, and exposed. I knew he was behaving on my behalf. Rosalie walked past me, smacked my ass, and climbed atop her Teddy and I didn't look back. She was bobbing on her Teddy in reward and I was atop my kitty in a flash. My knickers unbuttoned and recklessly shoved down to my ankles; commando bobbing free at attention. My kitty giggled giddily at me and I couldn't help but giggle a bit in reply.

She was on her back now and I pushed up onto my knees, using them to move her thighs where I could her already wet… "meow-meow". She looked up at me and said questioningly, "Purrr?" She lit me like a match and I plunged into her with greater force than usual. She moaned out more highly than usual, too. This made my aggression snap back like a rubber band. I muttered cuss at her with each thrust. "You naughty little kitty." "You like playing with dirty school girls, eh?" "You're pretty proud of your skills aren't you there?" "And now you think you're ready to handle the beast?" "You haven't even seen my beast yet." I banged into her more violently and she cried out beautifully with each thrust. Her joy at my anger only made me angrier and in result more violent. It was Rosalie who grabbed me by the hips and ripped me from my wife with such force that she tossed me to the floor like a discarded doll.

"Enough boy!" Rosalie cursed at me.

I stood quickly and grabbed Rosalie by the throat with one hand and threw her against the wall. "Don't call me boy." I growled at her. Rosalie marched toward me unaffected and shoved me hard against the opposing wall. She held me there with extreme strength and said, "You. Don't tell _me_. What to do in _my_ room." "Can you possibly control yourself throughout this scene or am I going to have to call Father?" _Father? Fuck. Had it come to that?_ I grunted at her in understanding. She fucking humbled me and handed me my dick. _Cockblocker_. She released her hold on me and instead pressed her body against my half naked self. My pants having been ripped apart at the ankle in our tussle, sat raggedly on my shoes. Rosalie leaned in a stuck out her tongue. Slowly she licked my jaw from my chin to my ear and whispered, "We love our kitten, too. _We're_ not going to hurt her." My sister always knew exactly what to say to me. I stuck my tongue out at her and licked her from cheek to forehead, right over her eye. She groaned in disgust and wiped her eye. "Stay here." She said without compromise and shoved me against the wall again, for good measure.

When she turned around Bella was standing so still next to the bed, gloriously naked and wet. I thought at first we'd frightened her. But I realized that wasn't it at all, our violence excited her. Emmett was standing now too; with a pile of jump-ropes at his feet and his head mask in one hand.

"Emmett!" Rosalie barked with disappointment.

"Fuck Rose, it's hot in this suit and with all the wrestling!" Emmett threw the head mask onto the couch beside him.

Rosalie smacked him in the side of the head. "Stay in character, Emmett!"

"Grrrr!" He angrily growled at her, and sat back down, obviously annoyed with the hitting.

Rosalie turned back to Bella. "So little kitty, you okay to play? How are you feeling?" She crooned at her playfully as her hand reached between Bella's legs and caressed her wet pussy. Bella's eyes fluttered closed as she simply replied, "Hot."

Rosalie giggled then. "Why yes you are. You're beautiful. And you're dripping for me-for _us_." Rosalie got on her knees before Bella and adjusted her hand. Bella moaned a bit. "Oh kitty, your heat is pouring out. You really want to cum don't you?" "Uh-huh" Bella muttered. "You're so wet. I bet I can…oh yeah." Bella and Rosalie moaned out at the same time. "You like that kitty? Having all my fingers inside of you?" Bella was practically purring her moan out now. Her legs were spread statuesquely and she was leaning her hands on Rosalie's shoulders. Rosalie whispered it sacredly, but we heard her. "Fuck Bella, I've got my whole hand in you."

I shuddered. _My kitty is such a slut_. My heart was torn in the war with my base lust and amazement.

Rosalie stood quickly and released her drenched hand from Bella. Bella whimpered from the emptiness. She walked over to Emmett, still furry, minus the mask and paws. Rosalie stuffed her wet fingers into Emmett's mouth. He groaned happily and sucked off the juice. "I think she's ready to play with my teddy now, don't you agree Teddy?"

Bella and Emmett replied in unison. "Mhmm."

Bella's legs were trembling a little as she took the few steps to the couch. Rosalie held her hand to guide her. Emmett leaned all the way back onto the futon as Bella straddled him on his lap. His monster bobbed and slapped against her ass. Emmett grinned widely and said, "Hi kitty." Bella smiled as well and said, "Hi Teddy."

I couldn't tell from my position where I'd slumped to the floor against the wall which one of them moved in first. But her hands were on his shoulders and his hands were on the sides of her head when they kissed for the first time. I swear I could feel it. I could mentally feel the breath on my own lips and my gut clenched pleasurably. I didn't even realize I was crying when I heard the door open. _Father?_

Father opened the door just enough to lean in. "Edward, is everything okay in here?" The room was frozen still for a moment. Rosalie was standing next to the couch like a ring master. Bella and Emmett turned their heads to look at Father. I smothered the pussy slave inside crying out in my mind and asserted, "Yes Father." Father looked at each one of us, lingering long on Bella, surveying the situation carefully. "Very well then, proceed." And he closed the door. Everyone exhaled. Participate now. Process it later.

Emmett pulled Bella up by the hips more fully onto her hands and knees, then grabbed between her legs for his fully erect rod. _Why did it look so much bigger against my girl?_ He stroked her slit with his tip, coating himself in her wetness. "We'll go slow." He said. "Don't try to be a martyr." Bella nodded. He held himself firmly under her and she lowered herself on top of his swollen appendage.

Emmett was massive; he had to be a solid 10 inches long, there was no way Bella was going to be able to take in his entire length. No one would expect anyone to. I was more concerned how she would handle his width. Sure, Bella just took in Rosalie's whole hand, but that's a woman's hand and Emmett's width was a man's fist. _Please don't tear my kitty. _

Bella gasped out. Rosalie and I startled at the same time, but Bella stopped us all. "No. It's okay. Just give it a sec." She exhaled and so did we. I wrapped my arms around my knees. Rosalie climbed onto the futon next to them and caressed Bella's back. She placed soft kisses on her shoulder. Bella lifted herself so slightly and then lowered again onto his cock. A little deeper. They both hissed. Rosalie turned Bella's face to hers with both hands and leaned in to kiss her little sister fully on the lips. Bella moaned into Rosalie's mouth. She'd later recount to me that her mouth tasted like raspberries and sex juice. I watched her melt, sliding her kitty, _my kitty_, down the bear's monster cock. Emmett groaned in pleasure. Bella rose again and slid again down the beast. Rosalie was doing a beautiful job distracting our little kitten. It was working, too. Bella lifted herself again, so slow, taking so much of him in. I watched though I didn't want to, but I couldn't take my eyes away.

"Oh God, Bella, yes." Emmett reverently leaked out to her. Rosalie released her and sat back so she could see. "Oh Bella, sweet girl, you've taken over half of him in. You're amazing." She placed another proud kiss on Bella's lips. Bella moaned again. Rosalie slid her hand over the damp furry and reached to Bella's clit. I could tell because Bella leaned forward onto them; the feminine hand and the furry. Emmett was practically grunting, but I could see his restraint. His hips were motionless against the couch.

Bella was grinding on Rosalie's hand and riding the beast with greater ease than any of us expected. She was breathing harder and began muttering. "I don't...I'm gonna…I can't…Edward, I.." _Was she crying?_ I rushed to her. I bent over behind her, brushing her hair aside so I could see her eyes.

"Baby, it's okay if you're done."

"No, it isn't that." She shivered a bit, but she was still grinding on them. She looked me in the eyes shyly. _What was my Bella afraid to ask? I'd do anything for her_. "Edward, I don't want to cum without you. Fill me up."

"Wha..." _The shock must have shown on my face. Surely she couldn't be asking for that. Now. There's no possible way that we could fit the two of us into her_.

"Edward, I want you to. I _need _you."

I pressed my hand against her ass and asked uncertainly, "Here?"

She reflexively pushed her ass into my hand a little, still stroking Emmett and moaned out, "Oh God yes, please Edward. Now."

_Fuuuuuck._ I was hard in an instant, and no coherent thought entered my mind, except to please her and give her what she wanted. I grabbed my throbbing piece in my hand and tried not to whimper. My other hand instinctively went to her hip, but was met by Emmett's hand. I started to flinch, but he grabbed my hand, placed it on her hip and then wound his meaty paw on top of mine. It felt like I was dreaming. I felt the rhythm before me of her sliding on top of him. And I pressed and held, she tensed and relaxed and I slid right in. "Oh Bella." _Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. _

"YESSS!" She cried out.

One long slow thrust. _Oh God. Hold on_.

Rosalie spoke. "That is so hot. Go ahead Emmett, she can take it. _Claim her_." I didn't even process what she said, when I felt Emmett's grip on top of mine and the movement of his hips. Something was cracking in the back of my mind.

He spoke to her with his voice nearly growling, "I've wanted you, Bella. I knew I could fill you and I knew you'd be able to take it all. Such a good little girl. My little bad ass." He thrust up into her and I could feel him stroke against me, too. I thrust in response. And then did it again. _Hold on_. We were all crying out together. "BELLA!" "YES!" We thrust together again. _Bella was sobbing?_ Rosalie was yelling, but I couldn't really hear her. "Emmett! I see you! Don't you dare violate her!"

"I'm. I'm…AAAAHH!" She screamed.

Emmett muttered, "Such a… bad…ass." and began to erupt.

I couldn't hold on any longer and held myself into her ass as I spilled long streams of seed.

We all began to still and Bella was trembling. She collapsed on the furry chest as I slid out of her. Emmett carefully lifted her hips from his subsiding monster. Rosalie swept her arms under Bella and pulled her up, cradling her in her arms. She was… unconscious? "Bella!" Rosalie was already moving quickly with her out the door and down the hall to our parent's room. Father held open the door when he heard us coming and Mother pulled back the blankets on the bed.

Emmett was terrified and panicky. "I didn't break her. I swear I didn't break her. She did it herself. I promise. Oh god, baby girl, please be okay."

"Emmett. Shut UP!" Rosalie snapped as she laid Bella carefully on the bed.

Father swiftly leaned over and checked her pulse and breathing. Mother was carefully checking between her legs.

I went to the other side and grabbed her hand, pleading and sobbing. "Bella, Bella my love, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never. Oh God."

Father quickly interrupted. "Children. Children! It's okay. She's simply fainted." Fainted?

Mother added. "I don't see anything broken. Nothing is even torn. She's a champion. She'll be fine."

Everyone exhaled heavily. Emmett grabbed Rosalie and began openly weeping on her shoulder. My head collapsed on the mattress next to my wife. _Thank God_. I didn't know who I would have killed first, Emmett or myself.

Mother stroked Bella's hair back from her damp forehead. Just then Bella began to stir. Her eyes opened and took in her changed surroundings. "Wha—What happened?"

Father answered, "You fainted child."

Bella groaned and raised an embarrassed hand to her head and tried to sit up. "Ah!" she winced.

"No, no. Lie back and rest dear, you're going to be sore for a while. I'll run you a bath."

Rosalie let go of Emmett and knelt beside Bella; Father stepped aside.

"Bella. Bella, don't be embarrassed." She pulled her hand away from her face."Everyone knows I don't give compliments easily. I know what my man likes, and I give it to him. But you gave us something today that even I haven't been able to do." Rosalie smiled at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips, rose up, walked back to Emmett.

Father spoke again. "Edward, Bella. You two will rest in our room tonight. I want to keep an eye on your recovery." Exactly what he meant by recovery, we all knew meant processing. I hated processing.

No one protested. It was more of an intense evening than any of us expected. I finished undressing and started to crawl into the bed next to her.

Bella reached out as Rosalie and Emmett started to leave. "Wait!" All eyes turned on her. "Rose…Em—my bear. Thank you. That was beautiful…And really, _Really_ hot." She jested. Everyone chuckled tensely.

"Thank you for loving me." Bella said. Everyone was quiet again.

Until Emmett spoke.

"I love you too, bad ass."

...

A/N: I'd love to hear how you heard about this little story. Hit the PM Button. Please? I'll give you a teaser for the next chapter. [insert evil giggles here]

Reviews are better than furry suits with lollypops stuck to them. just sayin. ;)


	4. Introductions Part 2

**A/N:** I know it's been months since I posted.

I was...processing. And, uh…doing research. Yeah.

I made you a playlist to go with it, though. ;)

http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/playlist?list=PLAA4CCC3815F9A7FC

**Disclaimer:** This story contains Mature Adult Content. Polyamory. Consentual Incest Themes. If this bothers you, or if you're under age 18, please turn away and click that little 'back' button up there. Thanks. I don't own the characters, but I sure enjoy showing my version of them.

**Family Introductions Part 2~**

"Sweetheart I know you want to please everyone, but you don't have to hurt yourself for us. Remember you have eternity; you don't have to do it all in one night. Bella, did you try to take in all of Emmett?"

"Y-y-yes…and all of Edward, too." Bella whispered into Esme's bosom.

"Oh Bella!"

It was so quiet even the crickets were listening. I cowered down into Carlisle's chest. Carlisle just held me there by the back of my head. Bella looked questioningly between Esme and Carlisle. "I wanted to do it. It was my idea. No one forced me. And really, I wanted to do it. Oh God, I'd feel awful if I disappointed you two already", She blathered out together in one breath.

It was still quiet.

"Say something please..." she begged.

"Damn Bella, that's fucking HOT!" Carlisle uncharacteristically blurted out. All eyes lifted and looked at him in shock. But his face was already serious and moving along as if we'd only heard his fumble in our mind.

Carlisle interjected Bella's verbal self-flagellation. "Bella what you did was not exactly starting things slow and careful. It was risky; both for everyone's physical safety as well as mentally and emotionally. You disregarded my interruption instead of taking it as an opportunity to call a safe-word—Oh God, Bella, you _DO_ know how to safe-word, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Edward and I playfully came up with those shortly after the honeymoon. 'Marry Me', 'Wait-Wait-Wait' and 'Volturi!'". Esme giggled. Carlisle grinned but tried to hide it by pushing his hand up his forehead and into his hair.

"Bella, we all love to play, the nature of our immortal beings _needs_ it, but we need to take safety very seriously; mentally and emotionally as well as physically." Father chastised. "Physically, your new body has immaculate strength and ability. No one else in this family would have been able to physically do what you did tonight. I'm certain the stretching and tearing of your flesh combined with the euphoria was what made your body pass out." He paused for a moment to continue with what I dreaded was coming.

"Mentally you are going to have to process what you did tonight; what you did to yourself, what you did to others, and what they did to you. Emotionally, you'll have to ask yourself how you feel about that; how they might feel about that. Consider if there is a need for any discussions or actions that need to take place because of it." He paused again. "Remember our family is forever, Bella. That means our relationships are forever. That's a long time for things to be good, or a long time for things to be miserable. Fortunately, we also have forever to work on it, so we may as well make of the best of it. Do you understand what I'm trying to explain to you Bella?"

"Yes Father. Thank you." She replied. Esme stroked her hair and they closed their eyes.

Father leaned back onto the pillow. I lay with my head against Carlisle's bare chest. Our breathing slowed. His arms were crossed behind his head, but he moved his hand down and raked his fingers through the hair on the back of my neck. "You realize I was explaining to her as well as reminding you." He stated rather than asked; his voice barely audible.

I nodded once for my reply. I'm certain he could sense my reluctance to process aloud in front of Bella. I just couldn't yet. I didn't want her to see my demons. Her new life was still so clean, no baggage. She didn't need to delve into my 100+ years of discovery, self-torture and therapy. I blinked away the memories and closed my eyes tight against the thoughts that were as clear as yesterday. Memories of my dark days when I had come back defeated from my self-righteous murdering spree. My eyes were red and I wanted to burn my hopeless, soulless, body into the same color. Scenes of Carlisle and I experimenting with Dominant/Submissive Physical Psycho-Therapy flashed behind my eyelids. I remembered a time when he had beat me to death, and I shuttered. Carlisle pulled my head against his chest. I know he remembers, too, because I heard his thought,

"_I'm sorry Edward." _

Of course, I wasn't actually dead, but I had passed out from the damage and it took a long time to recover. Carlisle and I were traumatized by our own behavior for a long time. But that was a long time ago, before my brothers and sisters joined us. Much discovery and healing has happened since then. Jasper was a salvation to us all.

Carlisle continued in his thoughts to me, "_We can talk together privately when you're ready."_

"Mmhm." I mumbled.

"_The way you handled Bella tonight, the tension with Rosalie, and sharing with Emmett is a lot to process, Edward. You may need to make a list for journaling again." _

"I'll add, _'It was fucking hot'_ to my list." I smart-assed to him. He smacked me playfully in the back of the head. And we both chuckled a little. He added in thought, _"Well. It was wasn't it?"_ I replied aloud, "Hell yes." He chuckled again.

…

On Tuesday afternoon, we came back from a hunt. I was in my sanctuary, in the shower with Bella, where the steam made it easier to talk, and the hot water washed everything else down the drain. I lathered her body with my bare hands and her fruity body wash. I willed my touch to make my words more receptive.

"We're going on a double date with Jasper and Alice on Friday Night, OK?"

"That sounds great. Where are we going?"

"They said it's a surprise."

"Edward, you know nothing is a surprise in this family."

"It is a surprise for you. And after decades with this family, watching your reactions to their surprises is the only surprise we're going to get. So just accept that we're not telling you."

"Edward, you make it sound like I'm just a toy here for your amusement." She snarked playfully at me.

"'Better than Christmas Morning every day forever." I gave her a wink and her favorite smile before leaning in and licking the droplets from her bottom lip.

She turned me around and coaxed my head back. I closed my eyes as she began massaging the shampoo into my hair.

"So what do we wear for this kind of surprise date? Does one of us get a Christmas Bow?"

"Bella, you already know Alice has the wardrobe choices all laid out. And if any of us were to wear bows, it would be you, definitely you."

…

By Thursday night, the music wars had reached their peak. Bella was getting the full effect. It was a sort of communication game we had done as a family over the years. It would start when someone chose to play a carefully selected song at a purposefully loud volume for all to hear. The lyrics were usually the important part of making it clear to someone else how they were feeling. So as soon as Bella had said yes to the double date to Alice and Jasper, the first song to blare came when we were drying off. The first few notes startled Bella.

"What the heck is that?" she questioned.

I chuckled, having the advantage of hearing the thoughts from across the house. My response was one word.

"Alice".

The annoying sounds of 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua were blasting through the house. Everyone else already knew this was Alice's way of getting excited about getting dressed up to go out on a date. Of course I said nothing to Bella and she shrugged it off as we got dressed.

Later that night, Jasper chimed in his efforts. "Lavender Blue" by Burl Ives. I thought it was touching knowing that it was meant for all of us, perhaps in a simpler time.

We were greeted at dawn with "It's Only Wednesday" by Crash Kings. I'm not sure who exactly pushed play on that one, but it was irresistible.

Esme piped in with "Between Two Lungs" by Florence + The Machine. Then Emmett blasted the unsweet version of "Just the two of us" by Chubb Rock. To which Rosalie retorted with "Try A Little Tenderness" by Otis Redding.

Thursday the sunrise brought an unblaring, but unavoidable loop of "Between The Bars" by Chris Garneau leaking out of Jasper's room. This left me in a non-lyrical mood and I sat down at the piano replying with "Pimpf" by Depeche Mode. Alice finally broke our mood by blasting Prince's "Feel U Up".

It was when Father comically chimed in with "Let's Go Fly A Kite" from Mary Poppins that Bella finally demanded of me, "Edward what the fuck is this silly game?"

I kissed her forehead and held her to me, chuckling gently. "Just a little musical volley." I spoke it like it was nothing, more to sooth myself than to explain to her. Little did she know this volley was signaling the impending climax of a threshold about to be crossed that couldn't be uncrossed.

I'd done my processing. I realized that I had been way too rough with Bella during her time with Rose and Emmett. I had irrevocably taken out my fears and frustrations on her. I whispered my guilty apology to her in the dark night of our bed. She shhd me and then stroked me to a confident understanding that she liked it. She confessed my raw emotional behavior was something she didn't realize she needed and desperately wanted to see more of it from me. I told her I was looking forward to more base animalistic expressionism with her and we giggled as we melted into tender touches and bonded closer in love making. I played "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last for her.

Friday morning it was quiet. I think everyone was respecting the intimacy of my late night song selection, perceiving that I may have been having nerves about Bella's date with Jasper. Or perhaps they were just waiting to see who had the most balls to play something first. The house was eerily quiet most of the day. It was just after noon when Bella stood in the hall at the top of the stairs and spoke with a raised voice, knowing they could all hear her.

"I'm taking this silent pause from your little game as a sign that you're waiting for me to take my turn." She stomped down the hall and pressed play on her choice, surprising us all. _She was getting really good at doing that_. The Beetles ground out, "Come Together".

The first few notes rang out and I heard laughter ring through the house. And then the shower began to run in Jasper's room.

The sun tipped over noon like a rollercoaster's mountainous decent and instantly we were all under Jasper's influence. The lust in the air was heavy like pinning our loins to the earth. There was a current of desire and a mix of victory and long awaited impending climax. I can strangely compare it to the feeling I had on the morning of my wedding day. Everyone was in a quite playful mood because of it; giggling around corners, random crashing of what could have been furniture or drywall. Esme didn't even growl at others when we heard it. She probably caused a crunch or two herself, _the little minx. _

By the time the sun was setting, we were all practically panting in anticipation for the cool night to come and bring relief. I swear I saw Mother with her mouth open, tasting the aroma, at one point.

When we went to our room to get dressed, I heard Bella come in while I was still in the closet. She was mumbling profanities which I vaguely interpreted as, "Alice, how the fuck do I put this damn thing on?" I stifled a chuckle as I called out to her, "Hang on babe, I'll help you." I walked out to see her holding up a handful of leather strips, that she absently let fall to the floor when she turned around and gasped at me.

"What?" I was startled by her until I saw the grin widening on her lips and her eyes began to rake over me. I puffed up a little and looked down at myself; bare-chested, bare-foot, and my most favorite broken-in pair of black leather pants.

"Yes please." She responded like a student suddenly awakened in mid lecture.

I bent over in front of her dangerously close to her scent. I inhaled, no lie, no shame. I picked up the straps and held it up to her. I dangled something from my finger, "I believe this is a thong."

I turned it around a little. "Oh yeah, I see now, the knot tied here is supposed to go right…there." I said as I placed my other hand to cup her center. Her eyebrows raised, but her eyelids closed and she let out a sigh. I left her with her mouth hanging open mid pant.

"Leave the rest and just pull on your black trench coat, Bella." I gave her my deep, authoritative tone, with my back to her. I heard her whimper just a little from my place in the closet.

When I emerged, she was standing in front of the mirror, cinching the belt around her trench. _Breathless_.Her beautiful black patent pumps that were meant to ground her, lifted her to a new pedestal. I decided on my tipped black boots, and left my button-down hanging open with the sleeves rolled up. It was all ceremonial anyway.

_Still Breathless_.

I reached my hand out to her, with my silk sack in the other hand, "Ready love?" She nodded firmly and placed her hand in mine.

We walked through the house and they were all watching us; Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, Esme was on the computer at the kitchen table, and Carlisle was reading a book by the window. I nodded at them and they each warmly smiled their approval. Carlisle tipped his head with his hand at his brow.

I led Bella through the doorway to the lower level and down the stairs into the basement. We walked down the wide, dimly lit, hallway, past the doors that entered the medical lab and the recording studio. I stopped at the last door on the right. The green light-bulb was on above us like a porch light. I sat down on the red bench next to the closed door.

"Go ahead and take off your shoes. You can place them on the mat there." I nodded to the side of the bench where Jasper and Alice's shoes were already neatly placed. Bella's face was thoughtful, and I had to pull her back, "Bella my love, breathe. You got this." She exhaled and smiled and sat down next to me.

…

The inside of the room was lit perfectly, brightly, but not offensively. I always seemed to forget how large this room was, extending out underground far beyond the walls of the upper levels of the house. The entry way was carpeted in a plush, padded, burgundy and the wall nearest us had a very long sofa of crimson velvet. Where the carpet ended, the flooring continued on in the richest dark hardwood; not quite a mahogany or an ebony, but gorgeously smooth and strong. The walls were painted in a deep brick red that coordinated with the carpeting perfectly. The ceiling was black, concealing the strategically placed steel beams. All around the room were unique pieces of furniture; a bench here, a padded table there, stocks here, wall shackles there and a huge X-styled cross in the corner. One wall was lined with cabinets, and the center of the room was open with a few ropes and clips and things hanging down from above. I, of course, was familiar with all of it already; having been subject to Carlisle's input in Jasper's designs, but Bella couldn't have known about that. I knew it was the first time she'd been in this room, so we stood still and I let her take it all in around her. Instrumental music was wafting around us gentle, but sure, like a fog on the ground.

"When we're in Jasper's Room, there are few things to remember." I pointed to _The Rules_ painted in white, flowing, script above the door frame.

One._ Respect. _

"That means be clean, bare feet, head bowed, voice quiet, unless told otherwise."

Two. _Obey_.

"Do what he says, quickly and quietly. It's imperative for everyone's safety. There's much pleasure in following orders."

Three. _Wax On_. Four. _Wax Off_.

I chuckled and then sighed, "That means many things; give and take, inhale & exhale, hold on and let go, make a mess, clean it up."

I pulled the white leather collar out of my silk sack and held it up to Bella so she could see. She had a knowing grin that quickly moved into a humble smile that relieved me; I didn't have to explain to her what it meant. She lifted her hair, and I secured the locking clasp around the back of her neck.

"Bella, I would not give you to anyone, you know you're mine." I spoke so slowly, it hurt to get the words out. "I couldn't even give you to Father properly, you all had to do it for me. I know at one point Jasper wanted to steal your beating heart with his thirst. That moment is just one reason why I can now trust Jasper with your life and well-being in his hands."

I held up the key in my outstretched and open faced palm, "Jasper?"

Jasper appeared from behind the cabinet door, gracefully taking the key from my hand.

"With honor. And long awaited pleasure. For all of us, I'm sure." He drawled out sweetly.

Alice was right behind him customarily passing out bottles of water. She was wearing a fuchsia halter mini, held on by a string tied behind her neck. Always so thoughtful on her fashion choices, I'm sure she was thinking of coordinating with the leather string-like straps she laid out for Bella. I was admiring the look in her eye as she quickly flashed me mental suggestion of tugging on the string and watching her nude form appear as the fabric fell to the floor in a single motion. I showed my approval with a wink.

As her hands emptied, she placed her hands on Jasper's shoulders and caressed down his bare arms, resting her hands on his ass. She reached around and popped the top button on the most perfect pair of low-slung, worn in all the right places, 501 button-fly jeans that lay just over the top of his gorgeous bare feet. I would have blushed if I could when Bella realized we were both staring at Jasper's naked chest and Alice's hands with our eyes. Jasper was taking it all in as if it was nothing on the outside, fluffing his ego on the inside. He graciously broke before we salivated.

"Welcome, welcome." He cracked open his bottle of water and took a sip to wet his lips.

Jasper held his hand out to Bella as if asking her to dance. She literally curtsied.

Bella pulled the tie on her trench and said, "Edward, will you take my coat?" and confidently revealed her body completely naked. Gloriously naked except for the shoe-string leather strip that she had tied in a bow around one thigh, like a garter. Tossing her coat to me, she placed her hand in his. He grabbed her hand and swiftly spun her into his hold. Jasper dipped Bella deeply, and peered into her eyes when she gasped in surprise. He leaned in and kissed her firmly, intently. The room instantly got hotter as we watched them; not covetously, but vicariously. Bella's hand went up his bicep and over his shoulder. I could see her fingers grasping into him, but she wasn't struggling. A butterfly clenched inside of me and realized I was holding my breath at their embrace, their first kiss. I could feel it tighten sweetly inside me with Jasper's emotion-filled atmosphere.

Alice took the coat from my arm and hung it on a hook by the door. She came behind me and shed my shirt from my shoulders. She giggled a little as Jasper pulled Bella upright. They were recovering their breath when Jasper took a step back and spoke hypnotically to Bella.

"You're going to want it as badly as I wanted you on your Birthday. But I'm not going to give it to you." _At least not tonight. It's not what you need._ He thought for my benefit. "I heard you and Edward have your own Safewords," he snorted," but tonight we'll be using, the standard colors, Green, Yellow, and Red. I like things clear. Set a foundation."

Alice clicked the remote and "Sail" by Awolnation pulsed out, beginning its hypnotic grind and sway. She led me to the couch, suggestively pushed me to sit and seductively climbed on my lap. I grasped her hips steady when she leaned in and kissed under my ear. I knew Bella hadn't seen me with my sister's before and was still a little nervous as to how she would process it.

Jasper spoke just over the music. "I'm going to blindfold you to stretch your trust, Bella. I expect you to be very verbal with me. You can't mask your thoughts with me as you do with Edward. I can feel all your emotions stronger than you know them yourself."

Alice had tucked a black velvet scarf in his back pocket. He used it to nimbly cinch a knot securing it to Bella's head and completely cover her vision. Jasper secured the wrist bindings on her and quickly clipped them to the rigging above her head and looped it back down to the D ring on her collar. He circled her slowly, eyeing over her brilliant skin. When he reached her front, he dragged his fingertips across her collarbone, down between her breasts and around her midriffed hip as he walked around her again. He stood behind her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply at the nape of her neck. Bella squeaked.

I watched over Alice's shoulder, keeping her hips firmly pressed onto my bulge. Alice was nude under her mini dress and I loved the sound of her flesh against my leather.

Jasper padded around to the front of Bella. His hand dragging over her skin down, down, skipping down to her inner thigh. He tugged on the leather strap unwrapping the bow and stuffed it in his front pocket like a present. He gave her thigh a firm double tap. Obediently, she responded, widening her stride, presenting her heat. I could hear Jasper's wordless thoughts of approval, but they heard his audible growl. He composed himself and asked, tugging on her rigging, "How are you feeling, Bella? Are you comfortable?"

Bella smirked, "I'm greener than the forest, Jasper. Touch me. Please." She begged.

Jasper quickly retrieved a riding crop from the cabinet.

"Do you like horses Bella?"

Before she could respond, he swiftly smacked her inner thigh with the roddened tool. She let out a corresponding squawk.

Jasper smoothed his hand over the swatted spot and leaned in to flick her nipple with his tongue.

Her chest was rising and falling as her breathing picked up. I realized mine had, too. My hands had drifted up Alice, feeling over the bare skin on her back.

Jasper repositioned himself and gave Bella several quick smacks with the crop against her clit. She cried out pleasantly.

Alice had scratched her nails on my chest in response to the smacking sound, dragging her fingers down my nipples. I may have hissed at her a little.

I heard more than saw the crop fall to the floor, followed by the crack of a leather strap in the air. The sound of the strap against Bella's ass was distinctly different. He hit her square on the sweet spot. Again. Again. She moaned out the most beautiful vowel sounds.

"Bella if you're green, you may respond with God."

His words had so many meanings, they would have to interpret that between themselves. But she screamed out, "Oh God, yes! More!"

The strap came down repeatedly against Bella's round ass. Her arms were pulling and writhing against the cuffs. I couldn't look. Alice flashed me an image of Bella's head thrown back in ecstasy. I pulled the string at the back of her neck and watched the fabric fall around her hips. She grabbed my face and pulled me to her breasts. I suckled onto her perkiness and she ground her wetness into my aching crotch.

When the cracking strap stopped and I could tell they were kissing, he whispered a word or two to her, "Thoroughbred" and "Need". But Bella was yelling out again, "Oh God! Yes. Please." I didn't have to look. Jasper doesn't have to use a lot of words, his tongue is powerful enough to get the point across.

Alice was adeptly distracting me with the equivalent of an adolescent not-so-dry hump. And I was not complaining. I had fully submitted to it at that point. She nurtured me in an infantile place without any judgment. And she totally got off on it a way that empowered her own confidence in it.

Jasper drawled out intoxicated mumblings, his thoughts too loud, flooded me with the image of him kneeling between Bella's legs, mouth firmly planted on her mound. She had lifted a foot and wrapped her thigh over his shoulder. "…nectar of the heavens." He mumbled. _Who was the God here? And who was submitting to whom?_

"Come for me baby." He commanded.

And we, all four of us. Were utterly and completely done. Alice had popped first, vocalizing a tempting string of words that sounded like, "GodYesFuckYourMama!". I quickly followed, throwing my hips up and my head back against the couch with a loud groan. Bella was next. Her voice rang out notes like a song. Passionate. Heartfelt cries. I barely heard Jasper whimper. Each of us uttering out our version of glorious praises.

I looked up to see him on his knees, his head against her stomach and his arms holding himself up around her hips. I knew that pose. She'd brought me there before. He quickly wiped his eyes and stood up to release Bella from the restraint.

When he removed her blindfold, he could see the tears in her eyes. He whispered to her, "Why are you crying?"

"I feel so much love, Jasper. Is it from you or me? How did you know what I needed, not just physically, but inside? I-"

They embraced and he shhed her and stroked her hair. The tears fell quickly down her face.

And this time, Alice spoke addressing all of us and no one at all, "Life is messy. Like dinner leftovers in foil shaped swans instead of ergonomically stacked Tupperware. You can fit everything in a politically correct box. Life chooses art not convenience."


	5. Adjustment Periods

**Disclaimer:**

**WARNING: Hardcore Adult themes. Slash/FemmeSlash. Homosexuality. Polyamory. Incest Themes. Everything in here is Consensual. If this bothers you, click the little "back" button up there. Thanks. I don't own what belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but I'm thankful I can create the stuff that doesn't belong in her book. **

Previously in Forsake Not The Father …

_I looked up to see him on his knees, his head against her stomach and his arms holding himself up around her hips. I knew that pose. She'd brought me there before. He quickly wiped his eyes and stood up to release Bella from the restraint._

_When he removed her blindfold, he could see the tears in her eyes. He whispered to her, "Why are you crying?"_

_"I feel so much love, Jasper. Is it from you or me? How did you know what I needed, not just physically, but inside? I-"_

_They embraced and he shhed her and stroked her hair. The tears fell quickly down her face._

_And this time, Alice spoke addressing all of us and no one at all, "Life is messy. Like dinner leftovers in foil shaped swans instead of ergonomically stacked Tupperware. You can't fit everything in a politically correct box. Life chooses art not convenience."_

**~Chapter 5 Adjustment Periods and Forsaken Memories~**

Alice was right about the Tupperware. I had been trying to fit everything into neat little boxes.

My thoughts swam in dizzying in circles. I'd been wandering aimlessly through the house for the last two days. Rosalie had already barked at me that I was wearing a worn path into the carpet. I looked out the window and saw Jasper and Esme lying together on the patio chaise. He was on his back with his arm behind his head. Esme was lying nuzzled on his chest with her legs between his. He was stroking her hair behind her ear and they were talking quietly. I couldn't read their lips and was trying really hard not to read their thoughts. She was lonely. Sometimes I forget that Esme doesn't have another male to go to besides Father. I know that she looks up to Jasper in a way she can't with me and Emmett. He's just older, wiser, and comes from a different era. Her hand trailed down his chest and began loosening his belt buckle when I turned away. I could have joined them, but I had foil swans that don't fit in Tupperware issues.

The memories I had of Bella's initiation scenes with my family played on rotation in my mind during my quiet moments. It was beginning to creep in during my quiet moments with her. It was the bowing pose of Jasper that was shaking me. Of course, I love Jasper. I love the moments he shared bonding with Bella. I hadn't seen him so humbled in a long time—maybe ever. I suppose I expected that they would all adore her and put her on a pedestal just as I did. In my mental montage I could see each instant where she had awed them and shown her hypnotic power to them during intimacy. _So why was I fighting this feeling of jealousy?_ This is **my **Bella. My Life. She still came to me, to our bed every night. _So why doubt in my gut?_

I confronted Bella during a time when she was journaling. Future note to self: Maybe not the best timing.

I was asking her how she felt about her time with Jasper. She was speaking from a poetic place still in a foggy land of writing and processing her feelings. Then it slipped out. She said she feels whole now that she's been with everyone. _Whoa whoa whoa._

"Everyone?"

She looked guilty. I quickly calculated the scenes in my head again, though I had them memorized a hundred times over. I hadn't seen her alone with Esme.

"Esme." She whispered, touching her fingers to her lips.

Esme must have taken her that day in the woods when she made sure that Bella knew about the initiations.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem necessary. I was insecure and unsure; that maybe I had liked it too much. And you and I hadn't even talked about family initiation yet." She fumbled over her words and her countenance completely changed at my outraged inquisition. She fidgeted, stood and walked over to the window staring out into the woods.

"There is so much you haven't told me, either Edward. Am I supposed to tell you-_oh mind reader_-about every thought, every experience I share with the family? Every time I ask you about you and Carlisle, you clam up. You didn't tell me anything about your connection with Alice."

Why was she so angry with me? I thought she might console my hurt at discovering her omission, but her sarcasm couldn't cover her own hurt as she lashed out. My confusion swirled. I was humbled by her accusations.

"I was ashamed, embarrassed". I confessed about Alice.

"No Edward, it's not something you need to hide from me. I think it's beautiful; a very honest and raw part of you. And all the more reason you should have told me".

"What was I supposed to say, Bella? By the way, I retreat to immature sexual nurturing from my sister when _I'm_ insecure!?"

"I need some time to consider what you've said. I'm going out to the cottage for a while."

I can't believe I raised my voice at her. I can't believe she walked out on our discussion. What the fuck just happened? Vampires can't get P.M.S. Maybe I'm not cut out for this eternal marriage thing after all.

Carlisle went to check on her.

"Bella Darling, How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired of Edward being so afraid to share any of his depth with me. He won't share any of his history. I want to bond with his raw emotions, his base needs. I may be here to complete him, but he's leaving our relationship incomplete."

"Bella, Edward's past is long and dark. He's afraid."

"He's eats bears! He's practically immortal, Carlisle. What does he have to be afraid of?"

"He's afraid of you, Bella. He can't breathe without you. And living without your approval is like asphyxiation. He's afraid you'll choose others now that you're practically immortal, too. He's afraid that we've initiated you too soon. He's afraid because all of this seems so easy for you that you'll thrive so far beyond him; that he'll be left behind like puppy love. He's becoming afraid of not being enough for you."

"I don't know how to fix him Carlisle; to make him see that he'll always be everything for me. I'm just trying to fit into my new family and find my new place in our world. There's so much to experience and discover; so much to process."

They sat quietly for a while. Carlisle stared out the window while Bella combed the fringe of tassel on a blanket hanging from the edge of couch. When he turned around, she was staring at him.

She made a lame attempt to flirt with Carlisle, batting her eyelashes. "Bella, are you trying to come on to me?"

"Mmhm."

"Bella. I don't play games. Say what you mean and do what you mean. Ask permission or ask forgiveness."

"Carlisle, I-Show me. Show me how to fit into this family. Show me what they need. Show me what you need. …Carlisle, will you fuck me please?"

He didn't hesitate. He'd been waiting for her to ask. He quickly walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hard and caressed her with confidence beyond her years. Her knees were weak and he carried her to the bed. By the time he was kneeling between her thighs, she was begging, "Please Carlisle."

He filled her with angular aptitude she didn't know she had. Each thrust was a stroke of knowledge. _'No wonder they love him. He's a fucking God.'_ She thought to herself. She cried out for more, needing to reach him somehow; needing to be useful to him.

"More. Please!"

He flipped her leg over him and pushed her up onto her hands and knees. "YES!" she screamed. He smacked her ass with discipline and pulled out. Just as she whimpered a sound of disappointment, he thrust into her ass, causing her to lurch forward with a cry.

"Yes now Bella? Yes now?" He condescended with each thrust. "Is this what you want to know?" She sobbed a little, but he continued. "Is this the dirty secrets you're looking for?! That I take Edward just like this?! That I begged him to take me like this, and when he did, I denied I ever enjoyed him. I beat him to death for it. I begged for his love and left him there forsaken."

She sobbed not because her immaculate newborn body was in pain, but because her heart was crushed. "Yes. Yes Father. …harder please." She silently willed for him to unload his anger and frustration on her and vowed it to never be on Edward ever again.

He immediately slid out of her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her chest against his. He held her close, settling her on his seated lap. He hid his face in her hair, trying to give comforting pets as he brushed her hair away from her eyes. He couldn't hide that he was sobbing heavily now with her.

"Oh Bella. Isabella our angel. I've broken him. I'm so sorry. You've come to save us. –You've come to save me." He broke off into sobs again. She squeezed her arms around him tighter as his body racked into hers.

Her desire to be with their Father was what he had greedily wanted for so long. He had never expected that her need to please him, her need to get lost in him, would be the tipping point for his guilt, revealing his unworthiness and sins against me.

I got to the cabin just as Bella was running off into the forest. Carlisle's thoughts reached out to me.

"You see, God hasn't forsaken us after all, Edward. He's sent us an angel." He was ponderous, and mumbling to himself. "She's going to be fine. We're all going to be just fine."

"Carlisle, what have you done to her?!" "If you've broken her, I swear—"

"Show me. Show me everything!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him to attention. He made eye contact with me and replayed their time in the cabin together.

_Oh Father…_

I took off into the forest and caught up to Bella as she was wiping her chin over a slain dear. The image was stunning. She was so beautiful. I wanted to be the carnage at her feet.

"Why Edward? Why couldn't you tell me? I don't care that you were with Father that way. Or any other man. I want to know why you're so broken. And how I can stop you from beating yourself up so we can fix it. Together."

Her words shocked me into silence. I just stood there frozen.

She stepped over the carcass towards me with her bloody hand outstretched to mine. I let her delicate fingers intertwine with mine. _Mine. Mine? MINE._

We walked. We washed in the stream and walked, hand in hand. I let go when we reached the vertical rock face of the cliff on the side of the mountain. It towered above us in challenge. _Challenge accepted_. Climbing felt good. The physical exertion was stretching and contracting my mind in a therapeutic way. When we reached the top Bella was panting after me. I stood on the edge, teetering, considering the bottom of the journey. She nimbly jumped atop the ledge, grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

She wasn't exactly saving my life from falling, but saving my state of mind from falling back down there. She yanked my pants down with both hands at the hips and the fabric fell away like tissues under her fingers. One firm squeeze around my member and I was needy. I grabbed her ass and lifted, hooking those sweet thighs around my hips.

Only when we were bonded like this could my secrets pour out for her. It was like an out of body experience. Each thrust had us crying out. Her hands were locked into my hair, my flesh. We rocked on the cliff top all night until my legs trembled. We sat on the stone landing and held each other as the dawn began to rise. Only then did I whisper out my demons to her.

"He created me to be his equal. Yes, he had known Esme before and knew she would be his wife. Their defined relationship was clear from the beginning. Ours has changed and developed. After he and Esme had settled in over time, he could see how lonely I was. They both eagerly brought me to their fold. Carlisle and I were lovers separate from Esme. To ease my release, he would allow me to watch them, but I never touched Esme, not until after Rosalie came. Carlisle announced we would all be a family now, expecting that she and I would mate.

We all quickly realized that plan wasn't going to work. Rosalie was such an emotional mess at first that Carlisle and Esme had comforted her in their bed and I think that was where his processing was askew. He and I were no longer lovers. He took on such a fatherly role with her that shame began to develop over what he'd done with me. He said he couldn't reconcile his growing family with God. He was upset that I wouldn't take her as my wife. Then we had a really—_rough_ night. He came to me and was frustrated and defeated—and he begged me to enter him. His body sobbed and demanded more. When I wouldn't continue he became angry and shouted insults. He said I was never good enough, that I was too self righteous, and that I had not been willing enough to sacrifice for the sake of our family. That all he had ever done was try to make me happy, by letting me fuck him and by trying to get me my own wife. He said he was done with me and beat me with the lines from the electric tower. Parts of my body were chipped and dismembered and I laid there in the crag of cliffs for ages. He left me there. Forsaken.

I eventually ran off, living wild and self-righteously murdered human slime for my own blood lust. I was trying to fill an empty spot I couldn't define. Esme was the one who came for me. She said they had found Emmett for Rosalie, but Carlisle was still withdrawn over what he had done to me. She claimed I would always be his first love and they were incomplete without me. Though my heart was broken, I needed him. I needed my creator and my best friend. When I came to Carlisle, he apologized profusely. I agreed to come back only on the condition that he would take me as his son, because that was all I could bear at the time. And only from there did our unique family relationship grow."

Bella stroked my hair. And without any pity in her voice she spoke clearly to me. Her words echoed off the hollow walls of my soul. "Thank you Edward. I love you. I'll always love only you. I'll never forsake you."

She kissed me on all the places of my neck that she could reach until she climbed up and pushed my shoulders back to lay against the stone. Without another word she straddled my naked body with hers. We clung together as the sun came up and sent our skin shining together in the broad daylight. Fortunately, we were miles from civilization anyway. I didn't hear an animal for miles. I only heard her sounds mixed with mine. Mine alone. We were the only animals; we were uncivilized together.

**A/N:** Google Leftover Foil Swan images, they're pretty.

Sorry for the drama, but it's part of the story. Just showing you the processing is still going on. More sexiness to come next time.

Reviews make me write faster. Let me know where you've heard about my story, so I can give proper thank you's.

~Miss Manners. _~sprout_.


End file.
